I regret nothing!
by thefreakinsideyourhead
Summary: Sakura knew she had fucked up everything, but she was happy with the decision she was going to make, even if her own life was at risk, she didn't care.


**Hey there guys! So, as I promised this is the rewrite of "Follow the rule" now with the title: "I Regret Nothing!"**

**So yeah, this will be different from the original, but it still has like the same idea of vampires, werewolves, and all those creatures.**

**I hope you like this and please enjoy and leave a review (:**

_** . .be. . . . . . .yeah**_

Running.

She was running.

She increased her speed.

She didn't want to be caught.

Not today.

Not by _them._

She sure was strong, heck! She was one of the strongest in the organization! But this time she couldn't handle it on her own.

Her aunt had warned her, she didn't believe it could happen to her, she never knew she had those _things _inside her!

She continued running, she was exhausted, but she needed to keep running.

There was no escape now, there was a motherfucking building blocking her way, _they_ would get her. This was her end.

"SAKURAA!" Someone yelled in her ear, waking her up. She fell out of the bed, due to the screaming.

"Ouch! Naruto, why did you wake me up!" Sakura asked with a slight frown, she secretly was glad Naruto had woke her up, the nightmare she just have had felt very real, it was as if she could see herself in a future, and she knew that her future wouldn't be good if her dream was real.

"You were screaming!" Naruto waved his arms in the air to appear more dramatic; in less than 3 seconds her other brothers appeared.

"Imouto! Are you all right? We heard your scream!" Pein, her older brother, looked really worried.

"Yeah, you scared poor Shikamaru" Shino, her other brother, looked calm, but well, you really couldn't tell because he always wore those fucking ugly sunglasses.

"Yeah, I was having a nice dream you know" Shikamaru, despise being really lazy and giving an "I really don't care" look, was worried for his sister.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just had a nightmare, sorry for scaring you Shika" Sakura looked down, this was one of those times that she really was embarrassed, she really didn't like much attention, and always kept things to herself, there were a few things she knew she could trust her brothers with, but she felt that she was annoying them, so that's why she kept a lot of things to herself.

"What was your nightmare about imouto" Pein was still worried, and being the overprotective brother he always was, he wanted to destroy that nightmare, it had been her third nightmare that week.

"Umm I really don't remember, but if I do I'll tell you" None of her brothers believed her, but they knew that if Sakura wanted to tell them then it would be at her time, they didn't want to force her.

"Hn, let's get out of here so Sakura can take a shower and get ready for school, today I'm buying you lunch, besides both of you" Pein said looking directly at Shikamaru and Naruto. "Need to get ready for school too, this time we won't be late you heard me?" Shikamaru and Naruto nodded. "Good, then I'll meet you downstairs" And with that Pein quickly placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead, and went downstairs along with Shino, since he too, was ready. Pein and Shino were usually the first ones to be ready, leaving Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura to get ready in a hurry.

"Tch, too troublesome"

"Oh C'mon Shikamaru! We need to get ready! Hurry up Sakura-Chan!" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him out of Sakura's room and leaving Sakura alone in her thoughts.

"_Agh! What the fuck is happening to me? I've never had his kind of realistic dreams before, well, nightmares!" _ Sakura stepped into the shower and began thinking again. _"What can the dream mean? Am I going to take a bad decision? Well, I guess I'll just not take decisions for a while, it seemed as if I was going to die or something for what I did"._

Sakura shook her head in hopes of getting rid of those thoughts; she quickly dried herself, and got changed. She quickly brushed her shoulder length pink hair and made her way downstairs. She wore her black cargo pants and a black Overkill shirt. Yeah, she liked metal, as well as her brothers.

"Jeez, took you long enough" Naruto complained, he had his arms crossed over his chest and he wore his usual orange with black Helloween shirt with his blue jeans

"Naruto shut up, you were earlier than her for almost a minute" Shikamaru replied. He wore his usual dark green Tankard shirt and torn grey jeans. Shino and Pein both nodded in agreement.

Shino wore his grey jacket and black baggy pants while Pein wore a black Destruction shirt with black torn baggy jeans.

"Good morning my sweet little evil angels!" Tsunade, their aunt came out of the kitchen, she had already made her amm "sweet little evil angels" their lunch so they won't starve to death with the "horrible plastic food" that they sold in school.

"Good morning auntie" All of them replied. For some strange reason they were all happy.

"Hmm, I see you're all eager to go to school. Well, I hope you enjoy your last day of school here" Tsunade said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled he really didn't want to move, he was happy in Shigakure!

"I have to attend some important business in Konohagakure and since it is really important I'll be needed there for a year or so, so that means that all of you are coming with me, besides is time I teach you a couple of things, and I tell you more about our specie, besides you need to learn a lot of important things." Tsunade finished with a smirk, Naruto didn't like the idea of moving away from Shigakure, and neither one of his siblings liked it, but they had to do what aunt Tsunade told them, they still had respect for their elders and knew to never question their motives. They were very polite, but of course, that's just another trait of their specie.

"So when are we leaving to Konoha?" Pein asked while picking up his lunch.

"Tomorrow at 3:00 AM sharp"

"Ugh so troublesome" Shikamaru and Sakura said in union, Shino just nodded and Naruto just looked to the ground, he really didn't want to go.

"Well, if that's all you had to tell us then we're leaving auntie, if you'll excuse us" Pein said bowing, his siblings made the same.

"Of course my dears" And with that they left.

"Aww man! I can't believe we're leaving here!" Naruto loudly complained while folding his arms behind his head.

"I know, I don't want to leave either, besides I've heard that in Konoha it is really sunny and the weather is always hot and all of us hate the sun and the hot weather" Sakura stated while taking out her ipod.

"Ugh fuck, besides we'll have to travel dimensions, and we also need to lie about what we are, where we come from and the reason of why we are there" Pein explained his siblings.

"Troublesome, besides don't forget the fangirls" Shikamaru said, remembering all those times he had to escape from those ugly _things._ Naruto, Pein, Shikamaru and Shino were quite handsome…ok who am I kidding? They were really fucking handsome, and Sakura, well, Sakura was really beautiful, but since she wore baggy clothes she was safe, because the boys of Shigakure didn't like girls who wore baggy clothes and well, Sakura LOVED wearing baggy clothes. She hated the clothes that were almost like a second skin…she absolutely hated them. The 5 siblings made their way to the school. Damn, they will miss this place. When they arrived to school, Pein told his siblings that he would see them at lunch and after that he made his way to his first class. Shino nodded at them, gave Sakura a small peck on the forehead and went to his class. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura walked slowly in the hallway, they entered their first class and they just started to imagine what their life would be like in Konoha.

"Hi Saku!" Hayuri, one of Sakura's few female friends greeted her. She had long white hair, very pale skin, lavender eyes and she was wearing a long white summer dress.

"Hey Hayuri" Sakura greeted back.

"What's wrong Saku?" Hayuri looked worried; this was NOT the Sakura she knew. The Sakura she knew would be sleeping, drawing, or listening to her ipod by this time of the morning.

"I…I'm moving away"

"Where to?"

"Konoha" Hayuri gasped!

"Why would an S-Ranked creature like you move to a dimension of humans and low ranked creatures?" To add a dramatic effect, she waved her hands in the air.

"Auntie Tsunade has some business to attend to, besides, I must remind you that here we have low ranked creatures too" Hayuri wanted to hit herself, how could she have forgotten about that, she was a low ranked creature for Jashin's sake! And with that the teacher came in and the class begun. Sakura was lost in her thoughts, Hayuri was drawing, Naruto was eating a ramen and Shikamaru was sleeping.

School was fucking boring, by the end of the day, Naruto had surprisingly written down all the notes of all of his classes, Shino rejected a skin walker, Pein received a lot of good bye letters and presents from his fan girl club, Shikamaru left an hour earlier to escape from his rabid sad fan girls, and Sakura said her good byes to Hayuri, and then all of her brothers said goodbye to their friends as well.

_** . .be. . . . . . .yeah**_

"I absolutely hate traveling with auntie" Sakura said silently as she increased the volume on her ipod.

"Fucking agreed" Pein, Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru said in union while trying to get their volume on the iPods get a little bit higher. Tsunade was singing Jashin knows what and their aunt Shizune did nothing to stop her. Oh Jashin, why? Tsunade continued to sing louder and louder, until they arrived at the border of their world and the Human and Low ranked creature's world.

"Okay Kiddos! Ready to go to other dimension?" Tsunade asked happily, Shizune just smiled and the "kiddos" just frowned, seeing this Tsunade grinned.

"Okay, I'll remind you the Creature ranks" She said while walking through a long purple tube thingy which was the entrance to the H&LRCW (human and low ranked creature's world), with her sister and "sweet little evil angels" following close behind.

"Auntie, we already know them pretty well, so please don´t" Pein couldn't finish his sentence, because his dear auntie started talking.

"Okay, there are 5 ranks.

S-Rank. S-Rank is for really fucking powerful creatures like us. The creatures on this rank are Vampires which is our specie and of course Demons.

A-Ranked creatures are those that are powerful, but not as powerful as us, even though they may win us if we let our guard down, well, A-Ranked creatures are Skin walkers [1], werewolves, aliens, Slenderman and tailed beasts.

B-Ranked creatures are well, I think you get the point by now; some of them are moth man, Baykoks [2], Satyr [3], centaur and mutants

C-Ranked creatures, mermaids, elves, ghost, zombies, fairies, Selkies [4] and all those creatures that live in the forest and sea and yeah

D-Ranked creatures are humans who did very bad things, things that their society considers umm "demonic" an example of a creature with this low rank is my good friend Adolf Hitler" Tsunade finished explaining.

"Ugh and why are we again on the S-Ranked creatures? I mean, werewolves can be S-Ranked too, you know? Even Skin walkers can be S-Ranked" Naruto complained.

"Because we are closer to Demons, we were supposed to be like them, but we are not, we may be as strong as them, but we certainly do not look, or act like them, besides Demons and Vampires are like cousins you know? And about werewolves, well, they like spending too much time with humans, besides they do not have other powers, and skin walkers may be able to change shape, but they do not acquire the powers or the force of that individual. That's why my dear Naru-kun"

They walked in silence for 5 minutes.

"Hey we've finally arrived!" Tsunade exclaimed happily. "Now let's go to our new home"

_** . .be. . . . . . .yeah**_

**So what do you think? (: **

**Please leave your review! And if you have any suggestions or you just want to ask me something about the story please send me a Private message! **

_**[1] Skin Walker: Also known as Shape shifter is a person who is able to transform themselves in anything they want.**_

_**[2] Baykok: walking skeleton but with a thin translucent skin and fearsome red eyes glowing from the sockets in its skull. It preys only on warriors and kills either with its club or invisible arrows.**_

_**[3] Satyr: Satyrs are described as having a strong human torso and goat legs, a goat tail, pointed ears, horns, curly hair and full beards, like fauns.**_

_**[4] Selkie: Selkies are legendary creatures from Irish, Scottish and Icelandic folklore. Generally they are imagined as seals that can transform into humans, usually beautiful women. It's thought that they transform by removing their seal skins and return to their seal form by putting the skin back on.**_

**If you want to know more about mythical creatures and beasts then send me a message, so I can give you the link from where I got all this information (:**


End file.
